


Becoming Herself Again

by daffodil_daisy



Series: Season Of Kink 2019 [4]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodil_daisy/pseuds/daffodil_daisy
Summary: After being in jail for five years, eight months, and twelve days, Debbie's got two priorities: a revenge fueled jewelry heist, and domming her on-again off-again girlfriend.





	Becoming Herself Again

Debbie doesn’t have sex while she’s in prison. Counter to the expectations set up by Orange Is The New Black, prison truly is not a raging pit of hormonal relationships. She makes a few friendships, it’s true. There are hierarchical processes every inmate needs to respect. There are also other conwomen who, like her, didn’t earn their spot here. Women who got devastated by events or individuals out of their control. Debbie certainly doesn’t consider herself burned, once she gets out. Why would she consider Horton or Alexis unworthy heistmates? But friendship does not correlate to sexuality, at least not for her.

Even when she’s in solitary there are no straying hands. Debbie has specific needs in order to feel aroused, and penned in and choiceless are the most extreme opposite of said needs. Her panties stay firmly on, and her nose stays to the grindstone, mapping and remapping her jewelry heist with the fervent concentration a heist deserves.

What that means though, is that once she’s released her long repressed sexual tension builds by the moment. She can feel it as early as walking out of the penitentiary. By the time she’s ensconced in Mr and Mrs Randall’s hotel room, Debbie wants nothing more than to orgasm. So she does, of course. It’s what _she_ wants, it’s what _she_ can give _herself_ without the input of anyone stupid enough to think they’re on her level. Coaxing an orgasm out of herself is the perfect way to regain control of her own body, something she didn’t have for years when she was being told what to eat and what to wear and when to piss.

She’s not satiated, however. Debbie has a lot of things to overcome, a lot of tendrils of impotence to draw back inside herself. The next step in remastering her sexuality is obviously playing someone else like a fiddle. Not just any someone. A woman, for sure. Pardon her if she’s not in a mood for men, the spectre of Claude Becker still looming in her mind. 

With the kind of life Debbie lives, networking is key. Her father had a rolodex, her brother had files. Her own hundred scroll contact list is something to be proud of. There are a few options for what she has in mind, but a clear first choice. Debbie thumbs down to Lou, a glimmering lighthouse showing Debbie the path back to herself. She almost texts her, has the words typed out, then decides to change strategy.

Instead of a booty call text, Debbie sends a much better query about where Danny’s cemetery is -presuming he’s actually in the coffin- and what time they should meet up tomorrow. Lou’s reply leads naturally to asking what she’s doing tonight, which is the information Debbie really needs. 

It costs Debbie the last of her prison stipend, but she manages to taxi out to Lou’s nightclub. Once there, it only takes whispering into a few ears to end up in Lou’s office, a strong drink in hand. If this night goes the way she wants it to, she shouldn’t have much more, but a single vodka and cranberry should be fine. Anyway, sipping it gives her something to do while she’s waiting for the nice server to fetch the boss.

When the door opens to let Lou in, Debbie is for the thousandth time captured by her sharp beauty. Jesus fuck, no wonder all the marks fall for her with her trimmed bleach blond hair and glowing skin. Lou’s never not been amazing, and despite having a comfortable on-again off-again relationship for the last two decades, one she wouldn’t change, Debbie is truly disappointed in herself for finding fucking _Claude_ worth dropping Lou. 

Manners would dictate niceties at this point. Inquiries about how the club is doing, jokes about the shitty music currently playing, compliments on her outfit. Even a hello would suffice. Debbie doesn’t want niceties, she wants Lou licking her shoes.

“Lou, I want to take you apart. Can I?” 

Lou meets her gaze firmly, not yet the submissive Debbie craves. “Yes. Same old rules.”

It’s been over six years -closer to seven because that asshole Claude had wanted exclusivity- but Debbie doesn’t need a refresher. The rules are pretty basic, and mutually crafted. No fluid play. Not just the obvious, like piss, but also spit and come. Bukkake grosses her the fuck out. No talking, dirty or otherwise, it takes Lou out of subspace if she has to be a conwoman describing things mid-scene. No handcuffs for bondage, only ropes. And lastly, no collaring. Lou had no interest in mundane marriage, so it makes sense that the BDSM equivalent is equally off the menu.

“Fantastic. What’s the nearest open grocery store?” With Lou aftercare is always handfeeding. Food is affection, whether it’s the non watered down drink in her hand, or trading bites of dessert for breakfast at a cafe. If they’re going to do this they’ll need to pick up something sweet at a twenty four hour supermarket.

“I’ll get us there,” Lou says, jangling her keys in front of Debbie’s eyes. “I just need to tell a few staff I’m taking off. Go warm the car up?”

Debbie takes the keys. She likes how they feel in her hand. A new licence is on her To Do list. As soon as this heist concludes successfully, she’ll take the test in her new Mercedes Benz.

Debbie spends the time in the car projecting what might happen tonight. Setting up a scene is very similar to setting up a heist. You know your desired outcome. You know the key points needed to get you there, as well as what can be improvised within careful perimeters. You have to know how to abort the mission, because call it an exit strategy or a safe word, both mean fuck this I’m out. And in what seems like the most important similarity, you must trust your own character. No one else will believe you if you don’t believe yourself. Domming helps settle Debbie back into her own body. When she’s teasing Lou, making Lou twitch and whimper, she’s herself again. There’s no price too high to pay for that.


End file.
